In White Dresses
by KimVA
Summary: (17)/bad summary/first story/pengangguran cantik yang hobi menggambar, terheran ketika ia menemukan sketsa wajah pria di sketchbooknya lalu bertemu pria gila yang memintanya menikah di dalam lift, holly craps! pria itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya. "pria gila!" pekiknya menatap punggung tegap di balut jas mahal/mind to RnR minna?
1. Prolog

"Menikahlah denganku." gadis yang menunduk itu terkejut dan menatap dua iris hitam pria yang barusan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya gila.

"Hah?!"

Pria berjas hitam itu merunduk, menyerukan wajahnya mendekati paras ayu Sakura, menghembuskan aroma mint yang segar. Sakura menengang saat wajah pria itu memiring, seakan-akan ingin menjangkau bibirnya.

Gerakan pria tampan itu berhenti, namun kedua mata tajamnya menatap penuh kabut bibir merah alami dengan tatapan mendamba.

"Menikah denganku," ulangnya dengan suara serak menahan sesuatu.

Sakura hanya mematung, otaknya sudah hilang ke mana, yang ada hanya pikiran bodohnya, 'kenapa pria ini memintanya menikah?'

 _Earth to_ Sakura, gadis itu tersadar cepat dan segera mendorong dada bidang pria itu.

Ia menggerling gugup, bagaimana tidak? Berada berduaan dengan seorang pria tampan di dalam lift sempit dengan keadaan tak saling mengenal dan pria itu mengajaknya menikah. Gila, hanya satu kata yang ditujukan Sakura khusus untuk pria berjas yang super-duper-extra-ultra tampan.

Pria berjas hitam terhuyung satu langkah ke belakang akibat dorongan Sakura, namun, seringai misterius pria itu masih tersungging.

"Anda tidak waras," katanya sambil mewanti pintu baja lift terbuka. Astaga, kenapa lantai 23 terasa jauh sekali? Apa elevator apartemen ini macet atau rusak? Tidak, bahkan tombol-tombol lantai dan lampu masih menyala.

"Ya, saya tidak waras. Menikahlah denganku," tutur pria itu kukuh. Sakura tertawa garing dan menatap mata hitam itu mengejek.

"Kenapa harus saya tuan, apa anda tidak salah memilih saya menjadi istrimu, saya wanita bebas yang tak bisa apa-apa," katanya dengan selingan tawa gugup.

"Saya tidak peduli, yang saya butuhkan adalah istri, dan saya memilihmu secara random, kebetulan anda terlihat cocok." tawa Sakura berhenti dan menatap dinding lift horor.

"Tapi saya tidak mau." Sakura berjalan mundur, pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Yakin dengan perkataanmu?" pria tampan itu melangkah mendekati Sakura yang punggungnya sudah menempel dinding lift.

"Y-ya," gumamnya gugup saat wajah tegas pria itu berada dua jengkal di hadapannya. Ia melihat kedua mata tajam dengan manik yang terlihat seperti lubang hitam yang menjerat, hidung mancung yang lurus tegak, bibir tipis merona merah yang jarang dimiliki pria, dan rahang tegas menambah kharismanya, jangan lupakan rambut hitam yang terlihat lembut.

Sakura meneguk ludah dan melirik pelan pintu lift, astaga! Elevator masih berjalan menuju lantai 15! Sedangkan lantai apartemennya berada di lantai 23!

"Bagaimana, Nona Sakura? Bersedia?" Sakura tersentak saat pria itu dengan segaja menghembuskan napasnya tepat di depannya. Pria cabul!

"Ba-bagaiman anda tahu namaku!" mata hitam pria itu melirik nametag Sakura.

Mata pria itu menatap dalam emerald yang langka, warna yang terlalu teduh hingga ia sudah terperosok dalam hutan yang rimba. Ia begitu dalam menatapnya.

Sakura mengecilkan pupil matanya saat wajah pria tak dikenal memiringkan kepala, menjangkau bibirnya yang terkatup dengan rapat.

Cup! Bibir itu berhasil melandas tepat di atas bibir miliknya, ia berontak, namun pria itu terlebih dahulu menarik pinggangnya dan membuat Sakura terdorong ke arah pria itu. Sikutnya tertekuk di dada pria itu menjadi jarak yang tidak berarti dengan kecondongan wajah pria tampan itu.

Dua bibir--satu bibir yang memaksa bibir Sakura tetap berada di dalam kuasanya terlepas, membuat jembatan saliva terhubung, "panggil aku Sasuke, kau milikku, nona..."

Sakura tercenung dan merasakan kehangatan hilang saat pria bernama Sasuke melepas pelukannya, pria itu keluar dari elevator, lantai 20.

Jemari lentik Sakura menyentuh bibir basahnya, masih terasa begitu dalam lumatan hangat pria itu, seakan-akan otaknya tetap menginginkan semua rasa itu masih terasa hingga saat ini.

Matanya membulat melihat sosok bernama Sasuke lenyap di tikungan lorong apartemen.

 _Ciuman pertamanya!_

"Pria gila!" pekiknya marah.

 **ooo**

 **oo**

 **o**

 **•**

 **••**

 **•••**

 ** _~bersambung~_**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

 **o**

 **oo**

 **ooo**

 _note area :_

 _hai, aku newbie di sini! buat karya absurd yang mainstream, semoga minna-san menyukai karyaku!_

 _terima kasih sudah menscrol page ini dan membaca kata demi kata._

 _last, mind to wrote your mind in review box?_

 _with almost love,_

 _Fa_


	2. First Meets!

Pengangguran, kata teman pirangnya itu baru saja.

"Pig, setidaknya aku hanya diam dan mengeluarkan uang, tidak sepertimu yang memajang tubuh baru mendapatkan upah, mengenaskan!" sombongnya sambil menatap gadis berbie itu dengan mata datarnya. Well, memang Sakura tidak perlu susah payah bekerja, cukup menggeluti hobinya dan karya itu akan terjual. Atau menatap laptop dan menstranlit bahasa asing yang sudah ia kuasai.

Merasa diremehkan ia menimpali, "kau lebih mengenaskan forehead, single dari bayi, berdada rata dan berjidat lebar, tinggi saja tidak sampai tiga meter setengah!" Sakura menggeram mendengarnya, ia menatap nyalang Ino yang tertawa terbahak karena kata-katanya sendiri.

Ino berdehem, "hei-hei!" teriak Ino saat Sakura tiba-tiba melangkahkan kakinya kesal pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan membanting pintu kamarnya keras hingga tembok area kusein pintu bergetar.

"Astaga, begitu saja marah!" dumel Ino dengan mendengus.

Ponselnya bergetar.

"Pemotretan hari ini untuk majalah StarStyle, Ino-san. Jam 10, harus sudah standby di sana." Ino menarik slimbagnya yang terongok di atas sofa, lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku rok spannya.

Mata aqua marine miliknya melirik pintu kamar Sakura, ia mendengus, "aku pergi dulu, Sakura! Photoshoot!" teriaknya sambil berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Pergi saja! Jika bisa jangan kembali! Matilah kau di sana!"

Apa-apaan itu?! Ia mendelik mendengar suara Sakura Ino ikut membanting pintu apartemen Sakura dengan keras.

"Dasar babi bodoh!"

Umurnya sudah 23 tahun. Masih single, katanya; malas berpacaran, takut tersakit. Ugh, bahkan yang mendengar kata-katanya akan mendengus.

Single itu enak, eh?

Kata siapa? Sakura yang mendoktrin dirinya agar tetap melajang sampaiii... Ketemu jodoh. Merasa panas melihat adegan suap-suapan di LaDessert cafe.

Pasangan bodoh! Batinnya dengan menusuk-nusuk semangkuk es krim vanila-raspberry dengan tatapan kesal.

Lalu matanya menggerling lagi, kembali panas hati melihat pemandangan di sisinya. Memadu kasih, cinta-cintaan atau apalah itu yang terlihat di sana pria sedang mengelap sudut bibir belepotan si wanita yang merona malu.

Seketika matanya berubah menjadi horor, imajiner aura hitam tiba-tiba menguar di balik punggungnya. Ia memasukkan es krimnya ke dalam mulut dengan kasar.

"Untung saja ini es krim enak, jika tidak, aku tidak segan melempar ke arah Lovey-dovey itu!" dumelnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya menyuapi es krim.

Sendoknya mengambang saat melihat siluet... Emm, pria berambut merah di balik jendela besar cafe ini berlari cepat terlihat panik dan tergesa.

Lalu ia dengan cepat membuang sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk es krim, mengeluarkan dua lembar uang menaruhnya di atas meja dan bergegas keluar dari LaDessert Cafe. Membuntuti pria berambut merah yang ternyata memasuki kawasan perbelanjaan pakaian... Dalam... Wanita.

Sakura tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Untuk apa Sasori-nii memasuki... Tempat itu..." lirihnya bergidik. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka pintu toko pakaian dan mencari sosok merah bata itu.

Berhenti, tubuh Sakura terhenyak melihat kakaknya sendiri membeli pakaian wanita, bra..., celana dalam...

Blussh! Wajahnya merona saat jari tangan kakaknya mengelus cup branya. Seolah-olah membayangkan ukuran itu.

Langkahnya ragu mendekati Sasori.

Kakaknya masih saja mengelus bra itu. Lalu meremasnya, Sakura melihatnya tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri melihat pria 27 tahun itu.

Sakura yang diam-diam melangkah mendekati tempat Sasori sudah berada di sisi pria itu, "Sa-so-ri-nii, untuk apa me–"

"Eh, Sa-sakura! I-ini tidak seperti yang ka-kau bayangkan, imouto!" Sasori terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Sakura yang muncul bagai hantu, ia memotong ucapan adiknya lantaran gugup.

"Emh... Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, memasuki toko pakaian dalam, meraih celana dalam, dan meremas bra?!" Sakura bertanya seduktif dengan menaikan alisnya. Sasori dibuat gelisah saat mata emerald adiknya mengebor hazelnya dalam, mengorek-ngorek kebenaran.

Sasori kembali berbalik, meraih celana dalam yang semula digenggam dan bra merah yang ia–umh, remas dan berlari cepat menuju kasir.

"Totalnya, 250 yen," kata kasih itu dengan memberu papper bag, Sakura melirik Sasori. Pria itu cepat memberi credit card miliknya.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Di-diam!"

Sakura menahan tawa.

Kejadiannya...

Pagi hari cerah, Sasori tengah menjemur bajunya, lalu ia menggerling ke sisi kanan balkon. Balkon milik tetangga perempuan.

Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat dalaman tetangganya yang tengah basah di jemur dekat plafon balkon.

Walau masih basah, dalaman itu terlihat tipis sekali.

Angin berhembus, pelan.

Berhembus lagi... Hingga...

Sraaak!

Sebuah bra tiba-tiba melayang terbang dan terjatuh tepat di tralis balkonnya. Ia meneguk ludah mendengar suara nyanyian pelan perempuan. Suara pintu balkon terbuka dan munculah wanita berambut merah yang masih mengenakan batrobe, rambutnya pun masih basah.

Sasori mematung saat tangannya yang semula memunguti bra itu semakin mematung kala wanita bernama Saara membeliakkan mata melihat Sasori menggenggam branya.

Wajahnya memerah, "mi-milikku!" katanya dengan gugup. Ia berjalan mundur.

"A-no, Saara-san, b-bramu ter-terbang ke-ke sini!" ucapnya cepat, Sasori berjalan mendekati ujung kanan balkon, mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam bra milik Saara. Gadis itu semakin memerah wajahnya.

Tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam benda sakral terasa mendingin, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan bra itu, terjun indah melambai Saara, gadis itu membulatkan matanya saat branya sudah terongok di atas trotoar.

Mata Saara berpaling ke arah Sasori, pria itu menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Tu-tunggu! A-akan aku ambilkan!" dan berlari tebirit menuju lantai dasar dengan perasaan tegang.

Ia keluar dan mencari bra yang terjatuh dari lantai 6. Ia mendesah frustasi saat tidak menemukan bra seksi itu.

"Apa aku beli saja? Ah, ya!" ia berlari cepat menuju toko dalaman wanita yang ia tahu.

Oh jadi begitu...

Sasori memerah malu dengan mengeratkan genggaman paperbag.

Ia melirik sebal adiknya yang tertawa tak tahu kondisi jika mereka sudah memasuki gedung apartemennya.

"Sudah! Berisik Sakura!" katanya dengan sedikit membentak Sakura. Bukannya terdiam, gadis itu malah tertawa keras membuat atensi penghuni apartemen cukup memusat pada tawa Sakura.

"Hahahahaha...hah...hah...hah!" tawa Sakura yang membahana berubah jadi helaan napas tak beratur seperti berlari marathon.

"Kakak pendiamku ternyata straight!" Sakura kembali tertawa konyol dan mengikuti Sasori yang memasuki lift.

Sasori mendengus, "aku normal, Sakura."

Tawa Sakura berhenti, "kukira, Dei-nii adalah uke-mu! Kalian terlihat sangat dekat," tururnya melirik Sasori lewat ekor mata.

Yang benar saja! Batin pria itu.

"Najis! Lebih baik aku mati tersedak ceker ayam!" kesal Sasori sambil melangkah keluar dari lift, ah rupanya sudah berada di lantai enam.

Malam menjemput Kota Konoha, Sakura bersiap-siap pulang, baru saja hendak memutar knop pintu, cekalan tangan terasa di pundaknya. Gadis itu mendengus, "ada apa lagi, Sasori-nii?"

"Ini, blazer angkatanmu!" kata Sasori sambil memberi sebuah blazer berwarna hijau lumut ke arahnya, Sakura meraihnya dan memakainya.

"Aku pulang dulu!" Sakura memuat knop pintu dan membukanya.

"Sana pulang!" usir Sasori dengan tersenyum kecil. Sakura mendengus dan keluar, Sasori membuntuti adiknya sampai ambang pintu.

"Kita hanya berbeda lantai! Baka nii!"

"Ya-ya-ya-ya!"

"Menyebalkan!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan mendekati lift, memencet tombol angka 23.

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka, ia memasuki lift dan membenarkam blazernya.

Memencet kembali angka 23.

Lantai 8, pintu baja lift terbuka. Sakura menahan napas melihat seorang pria memasuki lift yang semula berisi dirinya kini bertambah seorang pria berparas rupawan.

Udara-udara! Oh udara! Batinnya memejamkan mata saat aroma maskulin menyeruak seisi lift.

Pintu tertutup, ia terkurung bersama pria itu. Merasa dipandangi, pria berjas mahal melirik Sakura. Seketika gadis itu tertunduk dalam.

Bibir tipis pria itu melengkung tidak simetris. Ia menyeringai.

"Menikahlah denganku." Sakura yang menunduk pun terkejut dan menatap dua iris hitam pria yang barusan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya gila.

"Hah?!"

Pria berjas hitam itu merunduk, menyerukan wajahnya mendekati paras ayu Sakura, menghembuskan aroma mint yang segar. Sakura menengang saat wajah pria itu memiring, seakan-akan ingin menjangkau bibirnya.

Gerakan pria tampan itu berhenti, namun kedua mata tajamnya menatap penuh kabut bibir merah alami dengan tatapan mendamba.

"Menikah denganku," ulangnya dengan suara serak menahan sesuatu.

Sakura hanya mematung, otaknya sudah hilang ke mana, yang ada hanya pikiran bodohnya, 'kenapa pria ini memintanya menikah?'

Earth to Sakura, gadis itu tersadar cepat dan segera mendorong dada bidang pria itu.

Ia menggerling gugup, bagaimana tidak? Berada berduaan dengan seorang pria tampan di dalam lift sempit dengan keadaan tak saling mengenal dan pria itu mengajaknya menikah. Gila, hanya satu kata yang ditujukan Sakura khusus untuk pria berjas yang super-duper-extra-ultra tampan.

Pria berjas hitam terhuyung satu langkah ke belakang akibat dorongan Sakura, namun, seringai misterius pria itu masih tersungging.

"Anda tidak waras," katanya sambil mewanti pintu baja lift terbuka. Astaga, kenapa lantai 23 terasa jauh sekali? Apa elevator apartemen ini macet atau rusak? Tidak, bahkan tombol-tombol lantai dan lampu masih menyala.

"Ya, saya tidak waras. Menikahlah denganku," tutur pria itu kukuh. Sakura tertawa garing dan menatap mata hitam itu mengejek.

"Kenapa harus saya tuan, apa anda tidak salah memilih saya menjadi istrimu, saya wanita bebas yang tak bisa apa-apa," katanya dengan selingan tawa gugup.

"Saya tidak peduli, yang saya butuhkan adalah istri, dan saya memilihmu secara random, kebetulan anda terlihat cocok." tawa Sakura berhenti dan menatap dinding lift horor.

"Tapi saya tidak mau." Sakura berjalan mundur, pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"Yakin dengan perkataanmu?" pria tampan itu melangkah mendekati Sakura yang punggungnya sudah menempel dinding lift.

"Y-ya," gumamnya gugup saat wajah tegas pria itu berada dua jengkal di hadapannya. Ia melihat kedua mata tajam dengan manik yang terlihat seperti lubang hitam yang menjerat, hidung mancung yang lurus tegak, bibir tipis merona merah yang jarang dimiliki pria, dan rahang tegas menambah kharismanya, jangan lupakan rambut hitam yang terlihat lembut.

Sakura meneguk ludah dan melirik pelan pintu lift, astaga! Elevator masih berjalan menuju lantai 15! Sedangkan lantai apartemennya berada di lantai 23!

"Bagaimana, Nona Sakura? Bersedia?" Sakura tersentak saat pria itu dengan segaja menghembuskan napasnya tepat di depannya. Pria cabul!

"Ba-bagaiman anda tahu namaku!" mata hitam pria itu melirik nametag Sakura yang terdapat di blazer angkatannya.

Mata pria itu menatap dalam emerald yang langka, warna yang terlalu teduh hingga ia sudah terperosok dalam hutan yang rimba. Ia begitu dalam menatapnya.

Sakura mengecilkan pupil matanya saat wajah pria tak dikenal memiringkan kepala, menjangkau bibirnya yang terkatup dengan rapat.

Cup! Bibir itu berhasil melandas di atas bibir miliknya, ia berontak, namun pria itu terlebih dahulu menarik pinggangnya dan membuat Sakura terdorong merapat ke arah pria itu. Sikutnya tertekuk di dada pria itu.

Dua bibir--satu bibir yang memaksa bibir Sakura tetap berada di dalam kuasanya terlepas, membuat jembatan saliva terhubung, "panggil aku Sasuke, kau milikku, nona..."

Sakura tercenung dan merasakan kehangatan hilang saat pria bernama Sasuke melepas pelukan, pria itu keluar dari elevator, lantai 20.

Jemari lentik Sakura menyentuh bibir basahnya, masih terasa begitu dalam lumatan hangat pria itu, seakan-akan otaknya tetap menginginkan semua rasa itu masih melekat di bibirnya.

Blush... Wajah Sakura merona saat pintu elevator menutup.

"Pria gila!" pekiknya.

Ia menyentuh bibirnya, mengusapnya lembut, wajahnya semakin memerah.

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka. Ia berlari dan segera memasuki kamarnya.

 _bersambung_ _._ _._ _._ _note :_ _ya lord! aku seneng bgt! ternyata fic ku ada yang syuuuka! *nebar-nebar bunga, untuk kalian yg udah follow fav ni cerita. **Bigest Thanx for you guys! tanpa kalian, aku gak ada artinya.** maaf gak bisa bls review kalian. tp aku baca kok! _


	3. Gosh!

Katakan dirinya polos, tapi kenapa Sakura memengang pipinya yang memerah padam? Astaga, bahkan otaknya tetap memutar kejadian-penciuman-pria-tak-dikenal-yang-super-tampan! Ia merasa menjadi gadis termesum segalaksi (maaf, hiperbola)

Tangannya yang semula mendekap pipinya kini merambat memegang dua celah bibir ranumya pelan.

"Bibirku sudah tidak perawan," gumamnya.

Wajah Sakura kembali merona. Ia menepuk pipinya gemas.

"Sadar! Sadar! Pria itu brengsek! Cabul! Menjijikan! That's nasty human right?"

"Oh, forget it!" pikirannya melambung, pria bernama Sasuke, bibir seksi, melandas di bibirnya, rengkuhan hangat, aroma mint, dan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya. Sakura menggeram frustasi saat bayangan itu tak lekas luput di otaknya.

Sakura berteriak frustasi, "kenapa selalu terbayang! Hentikan! You must stop showing it brain! Don't make me fucking doing crazy!" umpatnya.

Ia meraih bantal kasurnya, memukul kepalanya dengan bantal.

Puk!

"Lupakan!"

Puk!

"You must!"

Puk!

"Brengsek! Bedebah!"

Sakura berdiri secara cepat, lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar, memasuki kamar mandi.

Sakura menghampiri sink, menatap wajah merahnya yang tak padam-padam rasa hangatnya di kedua pipinya. Tangannya terjulur ke atas–bibirnya. Seketika memori tentang ciuman itu terlintas.

Sakura segera memutar keran, membasuh bibirnya berulang kali seolah perlakuan anehnya bisa menghilangkan jejak-jejak rasa ciuman yang masih melekat pekat di sana.

"Terkutuklah kau, Sasuke!" geramnya setelah menggosok bibirnya hingga memerah.

But, lain di mulut, lain di hati. Buktinya wajahnya semakin memerah menyebutkan nama si pencium.

 **000**

Bibirnya menyeringai, jemarinya yang panjang tetap memegang sebuah anting bermata berlian, ia mengelusnya perlahan dan memandang lekat perhiasan cantik itu seolah menatap sesuatu yang bermakna dalam.

Ia berdiri, mendekati sebuah bufet kecil dekat walk in closet kamarnya. Membuka sebuah laci urutan ketiga–paling bawah setelah memutar kunci.

Di sana, terkumpul foto-foto seorang gadis cantik. Ia menjulurkan tangannya menaruh anting berbandul itu; bersama kumpulan foto gadis.

Senyum miringnya semakin lebar, "tiga tahun, waktu yang cukup lama...bagiku, Sakura."

 **000**

Sakura tengah membuka halaman demi halaman buku sketsanya.

Halaman pertama, arsiran hitam putih sebuah bunga mawar.

Kedua, ketiga, kempat... Sampai kelima belas, tangannya yang sibuk menyibak kertas berhenti di lapisan ke-15. Ia menyernyit bingung.

"Arsiran siapa ini?" gumamnya sambil meraih gelas berisi coklat panas tanpa memindahkan tatapan matanya. Menyeruputnya pelan dan menaruh kembali gelas itu di meja yang berada di sisinya.

Tangannya yang bebas mengelus permukaan wajah pria, iya, sketsa seorang pria tampan. Otaknya berpikir keras mengingat kapan tangannya mengulas sebuah sketsa di buku ini, namun yang ia temukan hanya kebingunan dan kernyitan dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah menggambar wajah pria ini," monolognya sambil meneliti lebih dekat sketsa hitam putih itu.

"Lagipula dilihat dari tekniknya, aku jarang menggunakan teknik dusty." Sakura meneliti sebuah bagian yang terlihat digosok menyiptakan warna abu-abu yang merata.

Ia menemukan sebuah keganjilan di sudut bagian bawah skecthbook itu.

"S, 28 march 2015. Bukankah itu tanggal lahirku... Dan siapa 'S' itu?" tanyanya masih setia memandang halaman ke-15 buku sketsa itu.

Merasa tak menemukan jawaban di kepalanya, ia menghempas kesal buku itu, "masa bodoh! Lagipula melihat sketsa itu membuatku mengingat pria cabul di lift itu," gumamnya asal.

Namun wajahnya, merona bagai kepiting rebus.

"Kami-sama! Kenapa pria cabul itu selalu ada di kepalakuuuu!"

 **000**

Waktu menggerus cepat hari, melenyapkan pagi, siang, sore, dan malam di kota Konoha dengan cepat. Musim gugur membuatnya memakai baju dua lapis hari ini, walau sudah memakai dua lapisan kain, tubuhnya tetap menggigil dingin.

Ia berjalan memasuki lobi apartemen dengan menggosok tangannya, langkahnya mencepat saat lift perlahan menutup, kemudian ia menghela napas tenang saat sudah berpijak di atas metal baja lift.

"Nona, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kedinginan, hem?"

Katakan padanya, 'cepat benturkan kepalamu!' karena disaat dingin seperti ini ia terkena hipotermia hingga membuat delusi yang terlihat sangat nyata, apa..., sebenarnya ia nyata–maksudnya, sesungguhnya.

Sakura tercenung menatap sosok pria berpakaian..., jas hitam bersidekap menyender pada lift dengan seutas seringai tipis yang terlihat memanaskan suhu badannya.

"Nona... Masih ingat saya?" dan saat itu, Sakura benar-benar tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Sakura perlahan berjalan mundur, ia merasa deja vu dengan keadaan ini, walau pria bernama Sasuke yang empat hari lalu ia jumpai di lift dan ciuman mautnya tidak melangkahkan kakinya mempertipis jarak–masih bersidekap dengan punggung menempel dinding lift.

Mata Sakura yang awalnya berkobar marah kini menciut seperti kismis di sudut lift tatkala Sasuke melangkahkan satu kakinya. Ia melupakan niatnya jika bertemu ulang Sasuke–menamparnya, menjenggut rambut ravenya dan meninju little dick di balik celana bahan hitam itu. Namun, hanya sebuah keinginan tanpa ada keberanian saat ia baru tersadar wajah pria itu menyeruk hingga ia merasakan ujung hidung mancung Sasuke menusuk pipinya.

Matanya membulat besar, secepat kilat ia mendorong dada Sasuke yang dibalut jas hitam.

Sasuke mundur satu langkah, "nona, kasar sekali seperti empat hari lalu," ejeknya.

Sakura melotot, "enyah kau brengsek! Dasar mesum! Bajingan!" umpat Sakura saat sudah mendapatkan keberaniannya yang menyumput di ujung akalnya.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya dijadikan bahan umpatan yang terdengar sangat kasar bagi sudut pandangnya yang semula menyimpulkan jika Sakura adalah wanita baik bertutur sopan. Sialan, penampilan bisa menipu seorang sepertinya.

Sasuke kembali melipat tangan, menaikan lebih tinggi sudut bibirnya dengan cara yang terlihat angkuh oleh Sakura.

"Dalam mimpimu, nona. Kita masih berada di lift," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik tombol lift yang bergerak semakin naik. Lantai 6.

Sakura menegakkan punggung, membuat bendera perang diotaknya berkibar ditiup angin rasa kesal di sana, ingatkan jika si brengsek rupawan ini bajingan mesum!

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, wajah datarnya sedikit memperlihatkan emosi yang cukup membuat raut wajahnya semakin tampan.

"Masih ingat? menikahlah denganku!"

Punggung tegak Sakura perlahan menegang mendengar kata-kata yang sama empat hari lalu, "saya tidak berminat, tuan mesum!" dan berdecih seraya membuang wajah.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, ia melangkahkam kakinya mempertipis jarak di antar keduanya, "masih menolak?" gumamnya, mata Sakura membulat. Sejak kapan Sasuke sudah sedekat ini dengannya? Ia rasa baru saja membuang muka dan tiba-tiba jarak wajahnya dengan wajah bajingan tampan ini setipis kertas.

Blussh... Ia tidak munafik! Lihat saja wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya menegang kala mencium feromon yang menguar bersama aroma maskulin milik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencium anda lebih hebat dari kemarin dan tak melepasnya sebelum anda mengatakan 'ya'?" Sasuke bergumam rendah.

Sakura berjengit dan... Astaga!

Pria itu tak bermain-main dengan ucapannya!

 **0 0 0**

 **0 0**

 **0**

 **0 0**

 **0 0 0**

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 _Note : trims bgt untk kalian yg udh review, walau aku blm bls review kalian. tp aku baca kok. aku bahagiaaa ternyata fic abalku ini ada yg respon._

 _akhir kata, trims n maukah meninggalkan jejak di kotak review?_


	4. The Expert Kisser

Lidahnya panas, gerakan lembut dan lumatan basah terasa menyihir otak Sakura untuk melumpuh. Ia mendesah pelan disela lumatan Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memiring lebih, tangannya menjangkau pinggang Sakura, mengeratkan sebuah pelukan yang terasa panas ditubuh keduanya. Katup mata Sasuke membuka, menatap penuh kabut dua kelopak mata Sakura yang terpejam, "menikahlah denganku," lirihnya dengan suara berat, ia melepas ciuman, namun tidak dengan rengkuhan erat di pinggang Sakura.

Wajah Sakura merona merah, apalagi saliva yang terasa membasahi bibirnya bukan berasa darinya, melainkan lumatan basah Sasuke. Sakura berontak pelan saat wajah Sasuke kembali memiringkan wajahnya, ia menahan napas.

"Katakan 'ya' dan aku akan berhenti," tuturnya tepat di atas bibir Sakura, gadis itu masih mematung, ia menarik napas pelan dan mendapatkan aroma mint dari hembusan napas Sasuke memenuhi pulmonya.

Sakura tergagap, bagaimana tidak, ia sedang berada di dalam rengkuhan erat Sasuke si bajingan rupawan itu. "Ti-ti–"

Belum selesai mengatkan keinginanya, terlebih dahulu wajah Sasuke maju, menandaskan bibir merahnya menyentuh ranum bibir Sakura dengan cepat, menggerakkannya seolah menari dansa waltz, pelan, sangat pelan namun memabukkan hingga lutut Sakura melemas dan kedua tangan gadis itu memutari leher Sasuke sebagai pegangan, karena dia sudah meleleh seperti lilin–dan Sasuke adalah api gairah yang sangat panas–dan akal sehatnya entah pergi ke mana. Jangan lupakan gerakan usapan yang bergerak sensual di punggunnya.

Decapan dua bibir terlepas terdengar, dan geraman Sasuke mengakhiri cumbuan dengan menaruh keningnya di pundak Sakura, "bukan itu yang saya ingin dengar."

Sakura yang baru mendapatkan akal sehatnya hanya diam sebab pengaruh Sasuke yang menyihir tubuhnya dengan mantra ajaib yang membuatnya tak ubah seperti manekin dengan wajahnya memerah.

Wajah Sasuke mengangkat, memandang penuh gairah wajah merona Sakura, ia menatap kedua emerald gadis yang nampak sayu. Wajahnya kembali memiring saat ia tak bisa menahan lama-lama dahaganya mencecap setiap inchi bibir penuh ektasi itu. Rasanya seperti kau memakan sebuah kesukaan yang sudah menjadi bagian dari kecendrungan.

Bibir Sasuke melandas, memagut bibir Sakura untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini, merengkuhnya erat dan menekan tubuh mungil gadis ini dengan tekanan yang bisa membuat sisi dada Sakura membuncah seperti kembang api di musim panas.

Sasuke mendesak tubuh Sakura ke atas, membuat Sakura lebih tinggi beberapa senti dan karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu kaki Sakura memutari bokongnya seperti Koala dan kelakuannya membuat dirinya merasakan kramatnya inti Sasuke yang sekeras batu, keduanya mendesah bersama.

Sasuke menggeram berat saat lidah Sakura menyentuh lidahnya, mengirim jutaan volt spektrum yang membangkitkan sisi primitif yang sudah lama terkubur saat tangan Sasuke yang semula di pinggangnya perlahan ke bawah dan meremas pantat sekalnya, lalu menekan keras ke tubuh Sasuke, tepat di mana inti sekeras batunya berada.

Mata keduaanya terbuka bebarengan, wajah Sakura semakin sayu dan Sasuke menikmati ketidakberdayaannya dengan semakin liar menggerakkan bibirnya mengeksplorasi setiap inci rongga mulutnya. Berbagi saliva hingga meluncur melewati rahang tegas Sasuke.

Sakura memukul dada Sasuke pelan, napasnya hilang dan paru-parunya mengecil sakit. Sasuke melepasnya dengan berat hati. Mereka terengah dengan wajah yang masih berdekatan.

"Katakan 'ya' dan anda akan terlepas."

Sakura memejamkan mata, bibirnya panas, basah dan membengkak. Rasanya ia seperti jalang yang bisa dicium kapan saja. Tapi Sakura tak peduli kali ini, jiwa tersembunyi terlepas seperti angin topan yang memutarinya dengan segala rangsangan gairah yang selalu terkunci rapat.

Matanya membuka dengan berat, emerald yang redup sayu, tangan melingkar di leher Sasuke mengerat, kepalanya yang lemas tergolek lemah di pundak Sasuke, bibirnya bergerak "jika saya katakan 'tidak'? Apa yang saya dapatkan, tuan?" ucapnya lemah dengan suara serak.

Sasuke menggeram, "anda akan berakhir di ranjang kamarku."

Dan tepat saat itu, lift terbuka di lantai 20. Sasuke melepasnya dengan berat hati, pun Sakura terlihat sama.

Pria itu mundur selangkah demi langkah tanpa berbalik setia memandangi intens raut penuh gairah Sakura. Sampai sudah di luar lift, jari telunjuk pria itu menyentuh rahangnya, mengelap aliran saliva yang membekas di rahang tegasnya, menunjukkannya ke arah Sakura dengan cara terseksi yang pernah ia lihat, mengulum jarinya sendiri dan menyeringai.

"Anda manis sekali, Sakura..." pintu lift tertutup rapat, beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Sakura melorot ke bawah lantai metal elevator.

"Kau jalang, Sakura." gumamnya.

000

Sasuke menyeringai lebar menatap sebuah foto ukuran 10x5 berobjek gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum ke arah lain.

"Kau milikku, selamanya milikku, Sakura," geramnya dengan nada seksi. Ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan membayangkan bibir sensual Sakura yang ia lumat beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku mendapatkan bibirmu, dan esoknya semua yang ada di dirimu," katanya dengan gairah yang berkilat di mata hitamnya.

000

Sakura mencuci wajahnya, walau sapuan dingin air di wajahnya tetap tak memadamkan rona merah di wajah cantiknya, malah membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Ia mendesah dan duduk bersandar pada tembok kamar mandi dengan menutup kedua matanya.

"SAKURA! DI MANA KAAAUUU?!" teriak sebuah suara wanita yang terdengar nyaring, Sakura membuka matanya malas dan berdiri.

"Kamar mandi!" balasnya dengan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Matanya menggeladah dan menemukan Ino tengah menaruh banyak kantung makanan di atas pantry, "ah, forehead. Aku bawa banyak makanan, mau?" tawarnya dengan menyodorkan sesumpit gulungan ayam teriyaki.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak. Makan saja," sahutnya malas sembari membuka pintu kulkas. Meraih sekotak susu rasa storberi dan meminumnya lewat pipet.

Ia duduk di kursi meja makan memandangi wajah kelaparan Ino yang melahap teriyakinya.

Gadis itu mendengus, "awas berat badanmu, aku tidak mau kau dipecat karena lemak-lemak itu, dan ingat aku tidak mau bayar sewa apartemen ini sendirian," dumel Sakura sinis melihat cara makan Ino yang bisa dikatakan rakus. sangat rakus.

Ino tersedak mendengarnya, seketika kehilangan napsu makannya.

0 0 0

0 0

0

Bersambung

0

0 0

0 0 0

Note :

Yeay! Duoble up! Btw, thanx ya udh review di part sebelumnya.

Dan ada info guys, aku sengaja double up karena tiga hari yg akan datang aku tidak bisa up. Hehehe


	5. Fact or Fake?

Ino sudah berangkat setengah jam lalu, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang tengah menggeluti laptopnya mengerjakan beberapa kiriman di emailnya.

Ia mematikan laptopnya setelah mengirimkan berkas yang sudah ia translite ke bahasa Rusia. Mendesah lega dan berjalan pergi dari kamarnya sekedar membersihkan diri. Memasuki kamar mandi dengan bersenandung dan... Suara rintikan air terjatuh saling bersahutan terdengar.

Hidup yang damai bukan?

000

Tangan putih sepucat pualam terjulur memutar kunci yang masih tertanam di lubangnya. Suara 'klik' terdengar kala kunciannya terlepas, tangan itu menarik gagang laci dan menemukan foto yang berserakkan disana. Matanya membulat.

"Foto Sakura dan... Antingnya yang hilang! Kenapa ada di buffet Sai-kun?!" pekik gadis itu.

Sebuah kecerobohan yang mengantarkan kebenaran yang tersembunyi selama ini.

Sai, si penganggum rahasia Sakura.

000

"Sebuah pencapaian tidak berarti apa-apa tanpa adanya proses, karena proses membawa sebuah perubahan yang bisa membuatmu lebih dewasa." Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, sudah berapa kali ia mendengar kata-kata serupa ini dua hari terakhir dari mulut sok pintar kakaknya?

"Ingat Sasuke, kau boleh berbangga hati karena kedudukanmu sebagai pewaris utama," tutur lagi seorang pria berkharisma dan berwajah tenang duduk di kursi sambil menatap hangat Sasuke yang mendengus.

"Hn."

Sosok itu bernama Itachi, "tapi jangan sampai lupa diri karena semua yang ada pada dirimu." Itachi tersenyum kecil ke arah adiknya yang menatap bosan meja makan–lebih tepatnya bosan mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Aku tahu itu," ucap Sasuke datar.

Itachi menggedikkan bahu, "aku hanya mengingatkan, lagipula tidak selamanya harta bisa membuatmu mendapatkam segala yang kau inginkan," sahut Itachi sambil tercenung mengatakannya karena ia tiba-tiba mengingat sosok yang pernah ia sia-sia kan dulu.

Sasuke memutar mata, untung saja di depannya adalah kakaknya, keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa di dunia ini. Jika tidak...

"Jangan menjadi sepertiku," gumam Itachi rendah. Walau sangat pelan Sasuke biasa mendengarnya, ia terperangah sebentar mendengarnya lalu kembali datar seperti biasanya.

"Aku menyia-nyiakan dia, dan mendapatkan karma atas apa yang aku torehkan untuknya. Sasuke, jangan pernah mempermainkan wanita, apalagi jika kau berhasil mendapatkan hatinya," perkataan sendu kakaknya itu, membuat Sasuke berpikir keras. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga dahi tampannya mengerut halus.

Ia menghela napas dan kembali melamun acuh tak acuh pada petuah Itachi yang membuatnya mendengus berkali-kali.

000

Sakura bersenandung sambil memasukan kartu apartemennya ke dalam sling bag miliknya, ia berjalan keluar dan memasuki lift.

Saat memasuki lift, ia tiba-tiba merona merah dan menyentuh dinding baja lift, ah, menyentuh dinding lift menjadikannya mengingat moment panas dirinya yang bercumbu dengan pria bernama Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memerah berat, ia menggeleng pelan menghilangkan semua pemikiran kotornya.

Saking lamanya Sakura berusaha melupakan moment itu, lift sudah berada di lantai dasar dan pintu elevator itu terbuka lebar. Sakura tak mau buang waktu hanya demi bernostalgia dengan adegan panasnya kemarin.

Segera ia langkahnya mencepat saat ia tak sengaja menatap punggung kokoh seorang pria yang berjalan memunggunginya. Sasuke, kah? Namun ia menggeleng pelan, bukan, itu bukan Sasuke. Pria berpakaian jas hitam itu memiliki rambut eboni, sedangkan Sasuke berambut raven. Dan napasnya terhenti kala pria itu membalikkan tubuh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Halo Sakura..." menyapanya walau 5 meter jarak di antara mereka.

000

"Hahahaha, Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau mengganti kata aku-kau menjadi saya-anda, ttebayo?" tawa si pirang menggema di dalam apartemen nomor 203. Si pria bernama Sasuke hanya terdiam duduk tegap dengan balutan jas hitam mahal.

"Kau yang mengatakannya Dobe, Sakura itu menyukai sesuatu berbau formal..." dengus Sasuke merasa dibodohi si pirang yang dipanggil Dobe.

Tawa pria yang dipanggil Dobe–yang sebenarnya bernama Naruto–semakin mengeras, "dan kau memakai jasmu setiap ingin bertemu Sakura?! Hahahaha..." saking terpingkalnya, Naruto menggebrak-gebrak meja makan.

"Berisik Dobe!" hardik Sasuke, wajahnya sudah mengeras seperti batu, karena dibodohi Naruto yang notabene adalah sepupu Sakura. Menyesal dia meminta bantuan Naruto, dengusnya.

"Ayolah Teme, tipe pria idaman Sakura itu gentle, walau sejauh ini aku tahu jika Sakura menyukai pesona pria formal, bukan berarti kau mengkakukan katamu dengan saya-anda dan memakai setiap ingin bertemu dengannya," Naruto berdehem menghentikan tawanya saat dua mata elang Sasuke mengintainya bagai buruan yang akan mati ditelannya detik itu juga. Well, Naruto dibuat takut hanya karena itu.

Wajah Sasuke melunak, "lalu bagaimana?" gumam pria itu tsunder, Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Si Sasuke, Dobe-nya, seperti kertas putih polos dalam hal cinta-cintaan. Eh, Naruto menjadi ingat sesuatu.

Wajahnya bergulir cepat menjadi serius "Sasuke, apa kau serius dengan semua ini? Maksudku, apa benar-benar kau menyukai Sakura?"

Bibir Uchiha itu bungkam untuk waktu yang lama.

000

Sakura tertawa canggung saat wajah pria bernama Shimura Sai memiring dan tersenyum palsu.

"Kau masih jelek!"

Tawanya lenyap, tangannya menggumpal marah dan siap melayangkan bogem jika situasi yang pas–maksudnya, tempat yang pas menghajar pria ini, ingat ini masih di lobi lantai dasar apartemennya.

Namun saat kepala pria itu kembali pada posisi semula, tegak, ia tercenung lama dengan memfokuskan pengelihatannya pada struktur wajah Sai. Ia merasa pernah melihat wajah pria itu. Terasa..., familiar.

"Apakah sebelumnya aku pernah melihatmu?" gumam Sakura tanpa sadar, mata oniks Sai berubah sendu, namun secepat kilat binaran sendu itu hilang menjadi tatapan tanpa emosi.

"Ya."

"Aku pernah melihat wajahmu di buku sketsaku," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sai dengan telunjukknya. Kepala Sai mengangguk.

Lalu pria itu merogoh celana bahannya, mengeluarkan sebuah anting bermata berlian ke arah Sakura. "Anting ini milikmu."

Sakura meraihnya, menggenggam erat anting berbandul berlian dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "antingku, bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya? Bukankah tiga tahun lalu hilang tidak ditemukan, terima kasih... A-anoo..." lirikannya tertuju kepada Sai yang berwajah datar.

"Sai."

"Ah... Sai-san," kekehnya canggung.

Sai menaikan alisnya, "jangan panggil aku dengan embel san, cukup Sai-kun." dan tersenyum palsu seperti biasa, hingga menampilkan pocker smile yang membuat Sakura bergidik melihatnya.

Sakura menggerling gugup, "ah, ya Sai-kun..."

Keduanya terdiam, tidak berniat melempar kata lagi. Dan keinginan Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan kandas minatnya hanya karena suatu hal yang membingungkan, sedangkan Sai cukup memperhatikan raut ayu Sakura yang kikuk.

"Ano Sai-kun." / "Sakura." mereka berkata bersamaan, lalu tiba-tiba keduanya berdehem dalam detik yang sama, salah tingkah. Sakura terkekeh bodoh dan Sai tersenyum kecil.

"Kau dulu," tawar Sakura, Sai menggeleng.

"No, ladies first," ucap Sai datar, namun Sakura tersipu-sipu diperlakukan gentle seperti itu.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu, Sai-kun untuk antingku!" kata Sakura sambil membungkuk, Sai mengangkat bahu Sakura, membuatnya kembali berdiri tegak.

"Ah, douita..." balasnya.

Kedua mata itu bertemu, mereka terdiam, entah mengapa bagi emerald Sakura, ia benar-benar mengenali pria ini tidak hanya sebatas pertemuan pertama, namun sudah lama seakan dia adalah bagian terbesar...

"Apa kau benar melupakanku, Sakura?"

...yang terlupakan.

"Jika aku mengatakan 6 tahun lalu kita adalah sepasang kekasih kau akan percaya?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali melirik kedua iris kelam Sai, di sana, ia melihatnya, ia ingat.

"Maafkan aku Sai-kun, aku melupakanmu..." lirihnya dengan mata berkaca. Sakura yang lupa kini mengingat semua ini.

Bersambung

Writter Note :

Nah, kejawabkan pertanyaan kalian, jika sebenarnya Sakura tidak amnesia n penggunaan kata saya-anda yang digunakan Sasusaku? Lirik paragraf atas. Apa cuma aku yg ngerasa semua chara dific ini occ? Terutama Sasuke.

Hahahaha... Sakura gk amnesia kok, ia cuman lupa, ya gmna gak lupa, orang gak pernah ketemu 6 tahun. Soal Sasuke yang stalker, dia emng nguntit Sakura akhir2 ini *ups lirik Sasu yg ngumpet di belakang lemari* karena 'sesuatu' *sok miterius*

Setuju gak kalo 1 minggu upnya 2 kali? Solanya akhir2 ini aku bakal sibuk (mlz) karena mood lg swing-swing kmana2. terus maaf jg aku moit up, maaf yah udh php. btw klo aku pub oneshoot ada yg baca gk ya?

Ok, akhir kata. Siapkah anda sekalian meninggalkan jejak berupa bait kata yang membuatku terbang tinggi ke nirwana? Hahahaha byeeee! See u in nex chp! Luv u!

Almost love

Va


	6. Wohooo I See

Ino berjalan dengan langkah berat, kakinya yang pegal berdiri selama 5 kali shoot pemotretan di 3 majalah berbeda dalam kurun waktu 1 hari ini. Ia menjelajah sisi apartemen yang memiliki 2 kepemilikan, Sakura dan dirinya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh dan melepaskan heels merahnya, mendorongnya kesal benda itu dengan raut tertekuk. Tangannya merogoh ponselnya berniat mengirim pesan kepada sahabat pinkynya yang ternyata tidak eksis di apartemen ini.

[ Sakura, pulang... Aku sudah di rumah! ]

Begitulah isi pesan Ino yang sudah ada sejak hampir 1 jam lalu masuk di kotak pesannya, ia tampak berdehem saat sai masih menikmati cappuccino panasnya, "Sai-kun... Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya mengambil sling bag yang terongok di atas meja.

Sai hanya terdiam, "baiklah, aku juga mau pulang. Butuh tumpangan?" tawarnya.

Sakura terdiam menyeruput cinnamon mint hangatnya lalu mengangguk, "boleh."

000

Semuanya tampak mengalir bagai air, tenang dan menghanyutkan begitu pula dengan keheningan yang tampak nyata membentang di antara Sai dan Sakura.

Sakura berhenti, tepat di kamar nomor 328 dan meraih card apartemennya, menyerukkan benda itu dilayar scanner yang terdapat di pintu. Tak lama suara 'piip' terdengar seiring kuncian pintu terlepas.

Sakura berbalik pada Sai yang masih berdiri tenang, ia tersenyum canggung, "Sai-kun, arigatou. Mau berkujung sebentar, sekedar menghangatkan kembali tubuh?"

Sai menggeng, "mungkin nanti, aku pulang dulu. Jaa..."

"Hati-hati, Sai-kun... Jaa!"

Dan Sakura segera memasuki apartemennya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menamukan Ino sudah tertidur dengan menjadikan tasnya guling. Sakura berdecak dan menggoyangkan pundak Ino.

"Sshhh... Ino, pindah..." kata Sakura berusaha membangunkan Pig-nya.

Ino menggeram dan membalikkan posisi yang semua memunggungi Sakura menjadi menghadap gadis itu, karena gerakkannya, tas Hermes itu jatuh menggelinding memasuki kolong meja.

"Ada apa, Sa-ku-raaa..." parau Ino sambil mengedipkan mata, lalu tangannya mengucek kedua kulit kelopak matanya sendiri.

"Pindah!" tegas Sakura, Ino hanya mengangguk patuh dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia berhenti, lalu membalikkan badannya yang masih mengenakan dress bertema flower broken untuk shoot musim gugur. "Bangunkan aku jam... Emm, delapan, forehead!"

Dan blaaam... Pintu tertutup, Sakura pun memasuki kamarnya dan mengikuti hal yang sama seperti Ino, tertidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat rupanya.

000

Sasuke keluar dari apartemen nomor 109 dengan raut jengkelnya. Ia mengeratkan jas hitamnya yang mengkerut di lengan perpotongan sikut. Dan berjalan keluar menuju basemant, mengendari mobil hitamnya memecah heningnya jalan besar Konoha yang melenggang. Well, jam 11 malam.

Segera ia menaikan kecepatan mobilnya agar segera sampai pada tujuan. Tak lama, mobil keluaran Jerman itu memasuki kawasan elit komplek Hashigaku yang terkenal sebagai tempat para manusia berdompet membangun rumah.

Berbelok dan berhenti tepat di gerbang baja yang menjulang di sebuah rumah–ah, mansion besar bergaya eropa dengan pilar marmer dan lantai pualam yang dingin. Sasuke memarkirkan mobil sembarangan dan segera membuka pintu besar mansion itu.

"Tadaima..." salam pria itu dengan kedua oniks yang memandang langsung sebuah ruangan tamu yang ternyata diisi seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membaca dengan kacamata plusnya. Sontak wanita itu berdiri dan menyambut Sasuke dengan senyuman cerahnya, "okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "hn."

Mikoto bersungut, "apa pekerjaanmu begitu banyak sampai pulang selarut itu?" tanyanya sambil membantu Sasuke melepas jas hitamnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya halus, tidak biasanya ibunya masih terjaga di jam larut seperti ini...

Mengesampingkan pemikirannya. Apa reaksi Mikoto tahu kerjaan si bungsu yang mulai aneh–kegiatan pria dalam rangka mendekati wanita–yang terlihat unik (bertemu dengan Sakura di dalam lift), dan lagi, Sasuke ternyata mengorek info dari Naruto yang ternyata sepupu Sakura. Bukankah itu keberuntungan?

Sasuke duduk di sofa, pun Mikoto sama, hanya saja mereka menggeluti pikiran masing-masingnya.

"Hanya menandatangani setumpuk laporan dan mengunjungi dua klien, ah, empat rapat dalam tempat berbeda. Aku sibuk kaasan," katanya sambil menggelung lengan kemejanya.

"Jangan memfosir tenagamu, Sasuke-kun. Lebihlah cermat membaginya untuk mencari calon mantu kaasan," ucap Mikoto sambil kembali membaca buku yang berjudul "Menjadi Nenek yang Baik", bahkan Sasuke meneguk ludahnya samar membaca judul buku itu.

"Di sini menjadi nenek yang baik itu nenek yang bisa membagi kasih sayang secara merata bagi cucu-cucunya,"

Sasuke menutup matanya seketika.

"Kapan nikah, Sasuke-kun?"

000

Pagi datang begitu cepat seperti roket yang melesak keluar dari atmosfer. Burung bernyanyi membawa kabar indah dari rembulan yang menceritakan 1001 kisah dari penjuru dunia. Semuanya tampak berbenah, membersihkan dan mempercantik diri; untuk wanita.

Sakura pagi-pagi ini sudah bergelut dengan kanvas ukuran mediumnya, mencari palet yang lupa ia taruh terakhir kali ia pakai, "pig! Lihat paletku?!" teriak Sakura.

Ino yang sedang berdandan menaburkan bedak dasar hanya menggerutu, "pelet? Haah? Pelet ikan ada di bawah meja ruang tamu!" teriak Ino dari kamarnya.

Sakura mengangguk, ah rupanya paletnya ada di bawah meja ruang tamu. Segera ia ke sana dan membungkuk, menatap kolong meja dan menemukan tumpukkan majalah forbes, fashion dan koran milik Ino, tentunya dengan sekaleng pelet ikan milik si pirang di atas tumpukkan itu.

Ia berdecak saat benda yang dicarinya tak berada di sana, "tidak ada Ino!" teriak Sakura kembali berdiri dan mendekati kamar Ino. Ia membuka pintu.

"Aku tidak menemukannya," tutur Sakura masam. Ino memutar mata dan mendorong tubuh Sakura agar tidak menghalangi jalan keluar kamarnya. Ia berjalan kesal dan menjulurkan tangannya ke kolong meja ruang tamu dan mendapatkan benda berbahan alumunium dingin. Ia mengangkatnya, "bodoh! Ini peletnya!" pekik Ino.

Sakura sweatdrop, "aku mencari paletku, Pig! Bukan pelet si Pittymu itu!" gusar Sakura melirik ikan koki berwarna kuning yang tengah menari bollywood di sebuah aquarium.

"Palet? Ah, bukannya tanya daritadi, paletmu itu ada di... Emm, di atas bufet kamarmu. Aku melihatnya saat meminta sedikit bedak taburmu."

000

Lukisan bertema alam mimpi hampir selesai, tinggal menyeimbangkan kontras warna primer agar terlihat lebih ballance. Tangannya yang cukup kotor terkena noda cat minyak ia bersihkan di sepotong kain hitam yang sudah tercampur minyak tanah.

Ia menghela napas tenang dan menggantung lukisannya di atas paku dekat pemanas ruangan agar cepat kering.

"Karya yang bagus," nilai Ino. Sakura tersentak begitu saja karena suara yang datang tiba-tiba di belakang tubuhnya. Ia memutar badan menghadap Ino.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya kesal.

Ino menatap jengah Sakura, "baru, sekitar dua detik lalu. Jidaat..."

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Ino menjauh, "hush! Hush! Bau ketiakmu busuk!" katanya sambil menjepit hidungnya. Sakura tertawa dalam hati kala Ino menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena ejekkan Sakura yang ternyata tipuan.

Bagaimana tidak, setelah mengendus dua ketiaknya bergantian yang ternyata berbau harum bekas produk sponsornya yang di beri cuma-cuma pihak deodorant yanh memakai jasanya sebagai model.

Ino mendengus dan menatap jemari tangan Sakura lalu menyernyit jijik, "intopeksi jidat, kau bau pertamina!" Sakura melotot mendengarnya dan ia bersungut-sungut setelah mencium kedua telakap tangannya yang berbau minyak tanah.

000

Sudah cantik–dari dulu, badan wangi habis mandi dan rambut yang lembab. Sakura duduk menatap layar LCD TV berukuran 52 inci, menonton acara lawakan thailand. Well, gadis itu menguasai 5 bahasa sekaligus– Jepang sebagai bahasa ibunya; Inggris, Russia, Thailand, Jerman dan Korea.

Tawanya yang membahana melihat lawakan kini lenyap saat bel apartemen berbunyi lebih dari 4 kali dalam frekuensi cepat. Namun ia malas untuk sekedar berdiri, jalan, buka pintu, menyambut dan bla-bla-bla, ia mager–malas gerak dan lebih memilih tontonan mengocok perut, hm, sebagai olah raga penghilang lipatan perut(?)

"PIG! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA!" teriknya tanpa tahu jika Pig-nya sudah hilang satu jam lalu di jemput managernya, biasa masalah perpanjangan kontrak di agensi permodelannya.

Tak mendapat sahutan, Sakura tersadar, "bodoh! Dia pergi!" dan berdiri malas meninggalkan layar besar TV yang menyala.

Tanpa melihat interkom, pintu terbuka, dan napas Sakura terhenti lima detik, enam, sepuluh, dua puluh... Benapas Haruno! Bernapas!

Sakura bernapas, membuang karbon dan melirik takut–cemas sosok pria dengan jas maroonnya, tangannya terjulur ke arahnya, paperbag, Victoria Secret's ada apa dengan... Astaga! Bukankah itu merek pakaian dalam mahal?!

Sakura mematung, jelas, aura dingin dari pria di depannya membuat Sakura merinding walau ia sudah mengenalnya.

"Biarkan aku masuk." suara dingin, roma Sakura berdiri di saat dirinya sudah menjadi monumen. Benar-benar kaku!

000

Bersambung

000

000

Note : gak akan banyak bacot. Lg males ngetiknya. Btw minna review?


	7. knock-knock! that's ma brother!

Di depan, Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Biarkan aku masuk." suara berat itu menerpa gendang telinganya, rasanya hampir seluruh jiwanya ditarik paksa karena ketenangan suara pria di depannya, namun semua terpatahkan saat melihat paperbag itu. Paperbag bermerk dalaman mahal. Segera ia meraih paperbag itu dan berterima kasih.

"Ah masuk..." Sakura bergeser dan mendelik, astaga! Kenapa pria itu belagak sok tahu di mana ruang tamu apartemennya! Bahkan ia seperti pambantu yang menguntit dan disuruh membawa barang belanjaan tuannya–lirik paper bag itu.

Sakura menghela napas berat melihat si pria sok itu duduk di sofa dengan gaya Kebesaran-Tahta-Sang-Bos. Mendengus, untung dia adalah...

"Adikku, kakak bertamu kenapa tidak dihidangkan jamuan, kudapan, snack, minuman atau apalah itu," rewel pria berambut acak-acakkan itu, suaranya yang berat dan dingin terdengar menakutkan daripada usahanya bercanda.

"Baiklah..." segera ia membuat minuman ke dapur setelah melempar paper bag itu, segelas orange jus dingin. Setoples kue kering berada di tangannya.

Ia menaruhnya di atas meja dengan lembut dan menatap tamu yang tak lain adalah kakaknya yang bebeda dua tahun. Sakura berumur 23 dan Gaara 25.

"Silahkan oniisama," dengus gadis itu sambil duduk di sofa single berhadapan dengan Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan meraih gelas berkaki itu, meminumnya pelan.

"Ada apel?" pertanyaan Gaara dijawab gelengan Sakura.

"Ah, yasudah... Itu pakaian, em, lingerie milik teman seapartemenmu itu," kata Gaara, mata Sakura membulat, ia mengira kakak kakunya itu memberinya dalaman dengan harga fantastis untuk satu stellnya–ia melirik paperbag yang terbuka, astaga lingerie! Matanya memincing, ia merasa curiga, ada apa dengan Gaara, lingerie Victoria Secret's dan Ino? Apaaa...

"Pihak Victoria Secret's berterima kasih pada Ino untuk menjadi anglenya dadakan karena angel untuk fashion week kemarin tidak bisa datang..."

"...Biasa, ada masalah." Sakura mengecilkan pupil matanya seperti biasa. Oh begitu, lalu kenapa Gaara yang berjabatan sebagai Meneger sebuah agensi musik bisa ada sangkut pautnya dengan agensi permodelan yang mengontrak Ino selama 5 tahun? Well, mungkin sebuah keberuntungan? Eh, kebetulan.

Mata Gaara menggerling, meneliti sejauh mana ruangan tamu yang katanya tak pernah di sentuh satu pria pun. Ia memincing curiga saat melihat sebuah kemeja abu-abu tersampir di atas buffet, kemeja pria. Inilah yang membuat Sakura takut dengan kedatangan kakaknya.

Mengerti akan tatapan tajam Gaara, Sakura menjadi kikuk, "anoo, itu kemeja mi-milik Ino," gumam Sakura mencegah daripada mengobati kekacauan yang mungkin terjadi jika jiwa siscom milik Gaara kambuh dan menggila.

Gaara tak serta merta percaya dalam sekedip mata, ia masih memincing dan menatap Sakura-kemeja abu-abu bergantian.

"Milik Ino?" beo Gaara menatap intens adiknya yang menggaruk lehernya.

"Ya. Sahabat pirangku, dan pemilik um, lingerie itu!" jawab Sakura cepat.

Gaara mengangguk-angguk, lalu berdiri setelah menghabiskan segelas sirup jeruk itu. Ia menghampiri Sakura dengan mata yang berisi kecurigaan terhadap adik polosnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, jangan sekali pun membawa pria ke zonamu!" tegasnya.

Sakura, oh Sakura, kenapa badanmu mengkaku sekeras monumen? Lihat, bahkan Gaara si kakak siscom-mu sudah melenggang pergi dari apato.

Sakura tersadar, bagaimana..., jika Gaara tahu, Sakura pernah dicumbu empat kali di sebuah lift? Mungkin seper empat bagian bumi sudah hilang karena... Kemarahannya.

000

Sai datang berkunjung, lebih tepatnya berdiri di depan pintu dan memandang interkom yang ada di tembok nomor 328, melihat layar hitam dan kembali memencet bel.

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Sakura yang terbalut kaus hijau polos dan skiny jins putih, "ah, Sai-kun..." gumam Sakura, lantas ia menyisi dan kembali berkata, "masuklah..."

Kemudian gadis itu mengutuk! "Aku percaya padamu, jangan sekali pun membawa pria ke zonamu!" ucapan Gaara teringang namun secepat itu, Sakura melupakan. Well-well-well, kenapa dengan gadis ini? Eh, gadis si pembangkang!

000

Sebelumnya, Sakura cukup terkejut, namun ia tahu, Sai mengatakannya hanya bercanda, listen just kidding and having jokes with her and then... Sakura hanya bisa iya karena mengingat dulunya si Sai adalah pria tanpa emosi yang mengoleksi puluhan buku berbau psikologis tentang emosi dan raut wajah.

Ingatan itu, saat dua hari lalu... Saat ia menerka di pemilik jas hitam berambut eboni.

Flashback...

"Bodoh! Sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu, Sai-kun!" pekik Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat beberapa orang yang baru keluar dari lift melihat ke arah mereka dengan dahi yang melipat.

Sai hanya tersenyum polos, "kata buku yang kubaca karya Jiraiya, hubungan antara pria dan wanita adalah kekasih!"

Sakura berdecih dan, 'plaak...' Menampar kepala Sai sampai pria itu menoleh ke kanan.

Sai tersenyum, "masih sama seperti dulu, jelek, kasar, barbar dan rata." Khusus untuk kata 'rata' Sai meneliti dari ujung rambut sampai kaki dengan senyum miring kelewat besar miliknya. Karena itu, Sakura mendidih, wajah memerah dan jari-jari kaki di balik sepatu flatnya terkekuk.

Sakura bersabar, ia mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit lava di kepalanya dengan menghitung dan bertanya 'ke mana domba itu pergi?' atau mengingat pantat Rock Lee yang diseruduk angsa milik keluarga Sedatou.

Wajah Sakura kembali normal.

Ia melirik Sai datar, "ingat, Sai-kun, untung kau sahabatku selama... 10 tahun, tapi tidak dengan 6 tahun lalu kekasihmu. Mengatakannya saja membuat lidahku terserang cacar. Astaga, sebelum aku mengkebirimu, bagaimana jika kita ke resto dekat sini?" tawar Sakura. Sai mengangguk-angguk menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, tapi tentang kebiri, tolong jangan, nanti bagaimana aku menafkahi isteriku?" tanya Sai polos tanpa tahu seorang anak kecil mendengarnya dan bertanya pada ayahnya tentang 'kebiri'.

Flashback off...

Setelah berbincang–lebih tepatnya bernostalgia selama 1 jam, Sai pulang karena projectnya belum kelar, katanya ia membeli beberapa bahan dan melewati gedung apartemen ini, sekalian berkunjung.

Sakura tersenyum dibuatnya melihat Sai lenyap bersama lift yang membuat pria itu hilang, Sai temannya dulu, sebelum Ino datang mendeklarasi frendship-nya saat masa-masa kuliah, Sai pergi karena sudah direkrut–diterima universitas di London. Cukup membuatnya senang akhir-akhir ini karena kedatangan Sai yang tiba-tiba.

Lenyap, semua memori yang memutar menjadi layar hitam dengan gambar ribuan semut berjalan tak beraturan saat seorang pria berdiri menjulang dengan pakaian kasualnya. Napasnya terhenti, lebih tepatnya tercekat saat pria beriris malam mengedip pelan matanya dan berbisik setelah jarak keduanya terpaut 1 meter.

"Bagaimana tawaranku? Menikahlah denganku? Mau?" pertanyaan itu tetap datar walau penuh getar hingga Sakura gemetar dengan feromon tak terbantahkan si...

...Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura! Awas jantungmu sudah mau copot!

Pria itu melenggang setelahnya, Sakura menghembuskan napas kasar dan memejamkan mata seraya menyender di kusein pintu keluar apatonya.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha, ingatkan aku untuk memotong little dicknya!" pekik Sakura berapi-api dengan membanting keras pintu apartemennya.

Gadis itu marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Apa menurutmu Sasuke adalah alasan yang jelas mengapa Sakura marah?

000

Bersambung...

000

Note :

Maaf upnya ngaret, aku sibuk diMOS n perjumsa, jadinya gak ada waktu luang ngeup cerita ini.

Btw... Aku dah jadi anak kelas satu SMA... Gak nyangka bakal secepat ini, hiks, aku bakal rindu wankawanku, si Lugay aku bakal rindu kamu, Dugong juga, Utoo, semuanyanya yg dah ngasih warna buat hidupku, hiks. *Elap ingus

Makasih minna yg udah nunggu ni fic abal/nyengir/

FYI, aku up keknya agak ngaret, gak bakal 1 minggu dua kali, tp insyaallah 1 minggu sekali atw dua minggu sekali.

Last, minna mau benerin diksi salah, bacaan yg gak enak atw apalah itu, tolong koreksi ya...

Mind review?


	8. Formula?

Sasuke menyeringai, langkahnya dipercepat dan memencet bel apartemen bernomor 109 dengan gemas, wajahnya yang datar tetap menyunggingkan senyum yang tak lain berupa seringai tipis.

Pintu apartemen bernomor 109 terbuka, Naruto si rubah pirang yang masih menguap ria, "hooaam, apa Teme? Merindukanku?" ia mengangkat alisnya berulang-ulang.

Sasuke berdecih kesal, "dalam mimpimu, Dobe... Menyingkir! Aku mau masuk!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto kasar membuat pria tan itu hampir terjungkal, untung saja kakinya sekuat kaki gajah.

Naruto berdecak kagum melihat Sasuke yang berjalan masuk, "kau sepertinya benar-benar merindukanku, heh, Teme?"

Tentang kebiri, sepertinya Sasuke menyetujui pengebirian Naruto(?)

000

Naruto tertawa lepas seraya menatap Teme-nya dengan mata yang berair, tangan di perutnya bergerak mengelus seolah tawanya bisa membunuh organ pencernaanya.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Teme! I know i know!" pekiknya melirik sekuntum mawar merah di atas meja tamu. Sasuke mendengus.

"Belajar dari mana, ttebayo?!" Naruto berdehem-dehem dan menatap Sasuke dalam. Pria itu memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rona tipis yang menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Lupakan Dobe!" hardik pria itu merasa direndahkan(?) egonya mengatakan jika Dobe sedang menghakimi dirinya yang minim cinta-cintaan. Sasuke mendengus saat wajahnya kembali normal.

"Dasar tsun-tsun!" sahut Naruto mengejek. Lalu wajah jahilnya berubah serius, Sasuke tak menyadari keganjilan si Dobe yang mengambil mawar merah yang terongok menyedihkan di atas meja.

"Jadi sebenarnya mawar merah ini untuk Sakura-chan, hem? Boleh juga..." gumam Naruto menyelidiki sekuntum bunga dengan arti yang dalam, lalu matanya melirik sekilas Sasuke yang masih memalingkan wajah, gengsi.

"Teme, kau tahu cara membuat Sakura klepak-klepek dengan mawar merah ini? Ada rumusnya loh..." sahut Naruto sambil berjalan duduk di sisi Sasuke, pria itu melirik ke arah wajah Naruto mode pujangga.

"Rumus?" beo Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan kernyitan di dahinya.

"Yep! Rumus untuk membuat Sakura klepek-klepek..." alis Naruto terangkat-angkat cepat dan bibir yang tertarik satu sudut, Naruto terlihat seperti sallesman...

Sasuke mendengus tak percaya, "adakah rumus seperti itu, pastilah bodoh orang yang membuatnya," remeh Sasuke menyoyor kepala Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Naruto mencibir sambil menggoyangkan tangkai bunga di wajah Sasuke. Awas duri!

"Ada, rumusnya... Kecepatan dikali ketepatan, lalu hasilnya dibagi oleh hasil dari kali ketampanan dikali nilai dari tempat yang romantis," sahut Naruto bangga seolah menabatkan Nobel atas rumus jeniusnya. Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"Kau... Guru matematika Dobe?"

'Ctak!' perempatan muncul di kepala kuning Naruto.

"Bukan, ck! Teme aku ini ahli cintah~"

Sasuke mendengus jijik, "intinya aku harus cepat, tampan, membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padaku, melamarnya di tempat romantis, lalu akhirnya aku menikah dengannya? Begitu maksudmu?" well, Uchiha memang jenius bukan? Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bukan, Sasuke-Teme!" pekik Naruto membanting bunga mawar hingga berdebum di atas meja kaca.

Sasuke memutar mata malas.

"Kau harus menghitung kecepatanmu mengambil langkah, semakin cepat, semakin bagus, kau baru 7 hari PDKT dan anggap dari skala 1 sampai 10 kau baru ada di skala 3, hasil dari 10 dikurang 7." Naruto mulai mengajari Sasuke. Pria itu dongkol mendengarnya.

"Jadi, untuk nilai Kecepatan 3, untuk ketepatan bertemu kau baru 2 kali berpapasan Sakura di dalam lift. Kalikan, 3 kali 2 sama dengan 6." lanjut Naruto dengan jari tangan teracung tiga dan jari kiri yang teracung dua, lalu sepuluh jari itu teracung menjadi enam.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas.

"Sekarang kita cari nilai ketampanan, untung Sasuke, aku jujur, ketampananmu berada di skala 9." Sasuke menyeringai dengan kepala besar, eh, besar kepala dan bergumam dalam hati, 'ketampananku memang hakiki.'

"Terakhir, nilai untuk tempat romantis kau menggunakan lift? Hahahaha, lift jadi tempat favomu PDKT-an? Selera yang tinggi," remeh Naruto diakhir kata. Kepala besar Sasuke menciut, matanya menatap garang Naruto. Pria tan itu hanya menggedikkan bahu dan meraih kolong meja tamu, mendapatkan note dan pena.

"Hemm, lanjut... Jadi menurut survei, lift tidak menjadi tempat romantis jadi nilainya 0, nol-nol-nol." Naruto mengatakan 'nol' dengan lidah yang keluar dari bibirnya berulang-ulang. Sasuke mengelus dada, masih sabar.

Bibir Naruto terbuka, "eh, kasihan, jadi untuk lift aku kasih nilai 0,5!" alis Sasuke berkedut. Apa-apaan ini?!

"...sudah di temukan angkanya, jadi 3 dikali 2 di bagi 9 di kali 0,5." ia mencorat-caret notenya dengan lidah yang menyentuh bibir atasnya, berimajinasi dan berpikir...

"Hem.. 3 kali 2, 6. Sedangkan, 9 kali 0,5 hasilnya 4,5. Jadi, 6 kali 4,5 dan hasilnyaaaaa..." tangan Naruto mencorat-caret, mengkali 6 sama 4,5. Sasuke tanpa sadar menunggu dan menejamkan mata dalam hati ia bedoa, 'semoga besar, semoga besar, semoga besar...'

"27! Pffft... Nilaimu 27!" pekik Naruto seperti berteriak karena tim sepak bolanya berhasil mebobol gawang!

'Ctak!' perempatan nyempil di pelipisnya. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Sayang sekali, cuma menghasilkan 27... Kau harus berjuang, bung!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Hem... Memang seharusnya Sasuke berjuang Naruto. Bukan menggunakan rumus bodoh itu.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "pasti, gumamnya. Mendengarnya mata Naruto berkilat serius.

"Teme apa kau serius dengan Sakura?" pertanyaan sama seperti 4 hari lalu... Namun tetap Sasuke kelu.

'Apa kau serius dengan Sakura, Sasuke?'

Bibir Sasuke bungkam... Well, yang tahu hanya Tuhan, Sasuke dan cenayang~

000

Setelah mengunjungi apartemen Naruto yang modus sebenarnya ingin menengok Si Musim Semi yang selalu bersemi, ia pulang dengan terburu saat introgasi Naruto yang bersisi keseriusannya dengan Sakura.

Alhasil, pria itu minggat kembali ke rumahnya dan saat ini ia sedang...

...memasukkan selembar kertas yang disobek ke dalam saku celanya. Namun niatnya urung, ia kembali membaca kertas itu dan menghampalkannya.

[Cara untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura... 1. Jangan kentut di depannya, itu biasa membuat Sakura ilfeel.

[2. Pastikan ketiak, badan, baju wangi, wajah segar dan tentunya tampan...]

"Itu selalu," gumam Sasuke mengendusi badannya dan melirik cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya.

[3. Bersikap gantle dengan membukakan pintu mobil, menggerekkan kursi untuknya saat ingin duduk, dan sikap keren lainnya.]

Untuk yang ketiga Sasuke ragu, apa dia bisa, pasalnya jangankan membukakan pintu mobil, dia mengajak Sakura saja harus kerja bagai kuda... Intinya dia itu susah mengajak Sakura... Ya bagaimana tidak, setelah berkenalan Sasuke mencium Sakura maut, lalu berpapasan dengan Sakura lagi Sasuke menciumnya dengan akhir, 'menikahlah denganku.', apa harus ia tiba-tiba mengatakan, 'mau naik mobilku?' atau, 'aku gerekkan kursi untukmu duduk.', rasanya Sasuke ingin menembak kepala pirang sahabat tan bodohnya.

Sasuke berdecih dan kembali melirik note.

[4. Pastikan selalu tersenyum mematikan untuk melemahkan—meluluhkan hati Sakura]

Sasuke mendengus kesal, lagi, lagi, ini apa-apaan, apa petunjuk ini membuatnya kehilangan kekharismaan dari sikap dinginnya yang ia usahakan selalu membentang sampai kromosfer dan setebal lapisan mantel bumi. Demi Dewa Neptunus! Sepertinya Naruto ingin membuat Sasuke tewas karena kekonyolannya.

Sasuke menggeleng membuang susunan kematian indah Naruto yang terangkai. Ia kembali membaca dengan duduk di atas kasur king miliknya.

"Lima, semoga beruntung Sasuke! Jika gagal, silahkan coba lagi!" perempatan muncul misterius tiba-tiba. Sasuke membuang note tak berguna itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" makinya. Well, siapa yang lebih bodoh mengikuti instruktur Ahli Cintah Uzumaki Naruto sang panutan Jiraiya pecandu hentai yang legendaris.

000

Pada awalnya, Sasuke tahu jika ibunya mencekoki barang mulus, wajah dempul, dengan pantat dan di dua gunung besar itu hasil suntik botox. Sasuke berdecih dalam hati karena 'barang' bawaan ibunya yang tak bisa lebih bagus.

'Barang' itu tersenyum genit, sedangkan ibunya sedang update status di Facebooknya.

[Semoga pilihanku tak salah dengan menunjuk #Uzumaki Karin sebagai calon mantuku.] begitulah isi status si ibu yang sedang kerasukan demam situs dunia maya.

Sasuke menatap ibunya jengah saat wanita paruh baya itu sedang membalas komen di halaman postingannya.

"Kaasan..." panggil Sasuke jengah, Mikoto mendongak dan mencampakkan ponselnya begitu saja saat merasakan aura 'hitam' Sasuke.

"A-ah... Ini, Uzumaki Karin, bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto sambil menarik Karin mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di sofa. Sasuke tidak menatap wanita yang bernama Karin, ia hanya setia menatap ibunya yang berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana? Apa maksud kaasan?" Mikoto mencebikkan bibir dan melirik Karin yang wajahnya memerah hebat lalu anak bungsunya.

"Karin, itu calon mantuku alias calon isterimu... Ne, tertarik?" tawar Mikoto. Sasuke menatap horor ibunya. Sedangkan Karin, bibir merah wanita itu tertarik lebar.

"Sasuke, cepet nikah ya." mata Sasuke siap mencelat ke luar.

"A-a..." hanya itu, tapi cukup membuat Mikoto menjerit histeris.

Mikoto membuka instagramnya dan memulai siaran langsung.

"Astaga! Lihat cin dan Member MS anak bungsuku akan menikah dan calon isterinya adalah... UZUMAKI KARIN! Anak dari pemilik perusahaan Uzu Inc!" layar ponsel mahal itu tertuju pada Karin, Karin melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

1.678.002 Menonton siaran langsung Uchihaaa_Mikoto.

Sasuke menepuk kepalanya, hidup yang berat bukan?

000

Bercambung

000

Note :

Maaf gaje, readers-san dan Vanya rasa makin kesini ceritanya ancur banget...

Hem, Vanya minta doanya ke kalian ya... Soalnya Vanya mau oprasi usus buntu dua hari lagi, jadi kemungkinan Vanya bakal lama up cerita ini. Kalo Vanya bener-bener udh pulih Vanya mau ngeunpub cerita perchap buat ngeedit. Anya rasa banyak banget tipo dan kesalahan.

Jadi, wan-kawan yg baik dan budiman, doakan vanya yaaa...

Sign, Lyara Vanya Alqsie—calon isteri Taehyung-ahh...


End file.
